Eyelet terminals are used in many electrical systems, most commonly to connect electrical wires to an electrical ground. An eyelet terminal is typically a flat ring of electrically conductive material having an arm extending radially therefrom for connection to the end of a length of wire by crimping. In an automotive vehicle electrical system, the grounding surface is usually a thin sheet of metal such as a vehicle body panel, and the eyelet terminal is secured to the surface of the panel by inserting a bolt through the ring and through a hole in the panel. The bolt is threaded into engagement with a nut that is welded onto the surface of the panel opposite the eyelet terminal and tightened to urge the ring firmly into physical and electrical contact with the panel.
Installation of such an eyelet terminal on the vehicle at the assembly plant is costly because of the time required and because a tool, such as a pneumatic wrench, is required to tighten the bolt into engagement with the nut. Furthermore, only the lower surface of the ring makes electrical contact with the panel. If the bolt loosens due to improper tightening during assembly, the surface of the ring may become partially or completely separated from the panel, causing an intermittent or nonexistent grounding.